


Alba d’innocenza

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Il mago era già vestito di tutto punto: aveva un appuntamento importante in quell’alba rosata di neve. Un appuntamento con se stesso. Con il suo passato. E con il futuro. </i> È il seguito di “Neve a Hogwarts”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alba d’innocenza

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 28 settembre  2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** Per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Draco  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** _Il mago era già vestito di tutto punto: aveva un appuntamento importante in quell’alba rosata di neve. Un appuntamento con se stesso. Con il suo passato. E con il futuro._ È il seguito di “Neve a Hogwarts”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** : 1040/3  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida “[Sette giorni per un sorriso](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)” lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”.

   
Il mago era già vestito di tutto punto: aveva un appuntamento importante in quell’alba rosata di neve.  
Un appuntamento con se stesso. Con il suo passato _. E con il futuro._  
Si avvolse bene nel caldo mantello nero ed uscì dal portone del castello dirigendosi a lunghe falcate decise verso il lago, la sottile coltre di neve ghiacciata che scricchiolava sotto le scarpe.  
Vi era una strana atmosfera fatata nel parco: l’aria fredda, pallida e lattiginosa, sembrava tinta d’un tenue rosa irreale e gli carezzava il volto come impalpabili ali di farfalla.  
All’improvviso notò l’ombra tremolante, appena poco più scura dell’aria rosata che la circondava, ferma proprio davanti alla tomba di Silente, dove anche il mago si stava dirigendo nel suo quotidiano pellegrinaggio, prima che il castello si svegliasse e potesse sorprenderlo inginocchiato in mezzo alla neve.  
La mano corse veloce alla bacchetta mentre un incantesimo silenziante rese muta anche la neve ghiacciata sotto i suoi piedi. Sì avvicinò con cauta circospezione, l’ombra di un elegante mantello grigio perla che lentamente si faceva più nitida uscendo dalla lattiginosa bruma dai riflessi rosati; e un ciuffo di capelli biondissimi che spuntava dal soffice cappuccio di pelliccia calato con cura sul capo per proteggerlo dal freddo.  
\- Draco! – esclamò stupito il mago riponendo la bacchetta nel mantello. – Per Merlino, cosa ci fai, proprio qui, e a quest’ora?  
\- È la stessa cosa che mi ha chiesto anche Gazza, Professore, - ammiccò il ragazzo, cercando di vincere l’imbarazzo che all’improvviso lo aveva assalito, - quando finalmente è arrivato al cancello ad aprirmi. Ma con molta più malagrazia!  
Severus rimase in silenzio, attendendo la risposta e guardando il ragazzo fisso negli occhi.  
Draco sospirò: meglio cavar subito fuori il rospo.  
\- Volevo parlare con lei, Professor Piton.  
\- Suppongo tu sappia che dispongo di un confortevole studio e che non è impossibile ottenere un appuntamento privato con il preside. – ribatté secco.  
Draco annuì, l’imbarazzo chiaramente dipinto sul volto.  
\- E allora? – incalzò il mago, impaziente.  
\- Qui, davanti alla Tomba Bianca, a quest’ora, sapevo di non aver bisogno di alcun appuntamento per incontrarla, Professore. - La voce ebbe un’impercettibile esitazione, poi proseguì decisa. – Ed è questo _il posto giusto_.  
Piton sollevò un sopracciglio: il penetrante sguardo nero dal ragazzo corse rapido al marmo bianco ricoperto dal velo di neve ghiacciata, smossa appena nel punto in cui le lettere dorate disegnavano il lungo nome del vecchio mago.  
\- Come lo sapevi? – chiese Piton, la voce improvvisamente addolcita.  
\- L’ho vista venire qua. Ieri, l’altro ieri, il giorno prima e quello prima ancora. – rispose Draco stringendosi nel mantello. – Suppongo che ci venga tutti i giorni, sempre a quest’ora, quando è improbabile che qualcuno possa vederla dal castello.  
Il mago sospirò annuendo:  
\- Tu, però, mi hai visto.  
\- Ero venuto qua per il suo stesso motivo, dieci giorni fa, ma lei era arrivato prima di me. - mormorò piano il ragazzo. – E così è stato per tutti i giorni successivi.  
\- _Il posto giusto_ per incontrarmi. – ripeté Piton riflettendo, il dubbio che si faceva strada nella sua mente analitica. - Perché? Per che cosa?  
\- Per ringraziarla, Professore. – rispose Draco con un filo di voce. – E per ringraziare anche il Preside Silente…  
Il mago osservò in commosso silenzio il volto del giovane Malfoy, pallido ed affilato come sempre, i chiari occhi grigi lucidi di lacrime.  
\- Per aver salvato la mia anima. – sussurrò, un sorriso tremante sulle labbra. – Per aver preservato la mia innocenza…  
Piton socchiuse gli occhi e trasse un profondo sospiro. Draco non sarebbe mai riuscito ad uccidere Albus: tutti lo avevano capito, quella notte sulla torre.  
E Silente già lo sapeva fin dall’inizio, come sempre.  
L’innocenza palese di Draco, da una parte, e sull’altro piatto della bilancia le orrende colpe di un giovane mago oscuro che cercava vendetta ed il potere della conoscenza.  
Lui aveva saputo uccidere, a sangue freddo, e aveva solo poco più di un anno rispetto a Draco. La salvezza di un’anima ancora innocente, e la dannazione della sua, ormai lacera. E poi il suo cuore, trafitto da quelle parole di morte e dall’ultimo sorriso del suo unico amico. E il dolore, pulsante, tremendo, infinito, lancinante. _Indimenticabile._  
\- Mi dispiace tanto, Professore. - mormorò Draco, una lacrima che lenta scendeva sulla guancia ad incontrare il tremulo sorriso. – Solo in queste fredde albe ho compreso fino in fondo quanto le è costato preservare l’innocenza della mia anima…  
Il mago osservò la lacrima brillare sulle labbra del ragazzo, ed altre lacrime scendere silenziose e discrete da occhi un tempo arroganti e superbi. E sul giovane volto rivide, sovrapposte, le lacrime di perdono di Elyn. Scosse piano il capo e si avvicinò:  
\- La tua anima non avrebbe mai perso l’innocenza, quella notte, anche senza il mio intervento: non sei un assassino, Draco. – affermò commosso, gli occhi neri che scintillavano.  
\- Nemmeno lei lo è… - sussurrò con enfasi il giovane, scrollando la testa con convinzione.  
Il mago rimase per un istante immobile, come folgorato da quelle parole, poi fece qualcosa che mai aveva fatto prima, qualcosa che non sapeva di poter fare, qualcosa da cui sempre era rifuggito.  
Fece un ultimo passo ed allargò appena le braccia in un abbraccio paterno che accolse con affetto Draco e le sue lacrime di comprensione.  
Era certo che Albus sarebbe stato orgoglioso di lui per quel gesto.  
In quell’alba fatata tinta di rosa era venuto alla Tomba Bianca per abbracciarlo, per dirgli che gli voleva bene come a un padre. Per ritrovare l’innocenza del perdono che brillava negli occhi azzurri di Albus nell’ultimo istante di vita.  
Invece su quella tomba aveva trovato la riconoscenza e l’affetto di un figlio.  
 _E l’innocenza._  
Dal cielo grossi fiocchi di neve stavano scendendo piano, candidi e puri: si posarono sul suo mantello nero, mentre continuava a stringere a sé il ragazzo; si posarono sui suoi lunghi capelli corvini, _frammenti d’innocenza che gli carezzavano il viso._  
Severus sorrise.  
Quando era uscito in quell’alba nevosa, si era quasi sentito in colpa di profanare con i suoi passi il candore innocente del manto di neve.  
 _Adesso era l’innocenza della neve che lo avvolgeva._  
E per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, Severus tese di nuovo fiducioso la mano verso il cielo, attendendo il suo candido fiocco di neve.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   



End file.
